


Prove Thyself

by FictionWriterD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Sword Fighting, demon slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: After the death of his mother Dakk Tribal has worked hard to be a demon slayer, but with pressure from his superiors constantly coming down on him the slayer has to up his game to prove his worth.  Yet he doesn't want to compromise his principles to do his duty and he will fight hard to maintain them.  That is put to the test when a demon hellbent on serving its master arrives in Crystal Cove, and will stop at nothing to achieve its goals.





	1. Chapter 1

Crystal Cove. A city of over six million people, was quiet tonight. Curfew was put in place earlier in the evening to keep trouble to a minimum. Yet one of the few citizens that was allowed outside during this time was anything but quiet.

Headphones in his ears (no doubt the volume was up to full blast) the young man was leaning on the seat of his motorbike banging his head to the heavy rock music he was listening to. Dressed in a purple leather vest over a long sleeved white shirt, a large silver crucifix around his neck, Dakk Tribal was dressed nothing like a social worker. Typically he looked more like a punk than a civil servant.

Well, being a demon slayer wasn't exactly something he could openly talk about with anyone outside his organization. Besides, so what if he was a little lax in the dress code? He had to have a little freedom otherwise the uniformity would have driven him crazy in the two years he had been a slayer.

But work was the last thing on his mind as he was listening to the music of Cinderella, Disturbed, and one by Blink-182 just to give him a burst of energy. His shift had only been started an hour ago and it was lacking in excitement already. And, since no one was around on Sanctuary Hill at this hour, he was lip syncing the music as it played just for fun.

Had it not been for his phone being in the pocket of his black jeans he would have missed the call. Having it on vibrate was preferable to having it ring. He stopped moving when he noticed the tingling in his back pocket and pulled the phone from his pocket as well as pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Wonder who could be calling me right now?" He checked the number and raised an eyebrow before accepting the call. He smiled as he spoke into the receiver, "You should be in bed."

From the other end he heard a short feminine giggle respond to his playful words. "And i hope you're working."

"Technically i am on break outside town. Something wrong, Serenity?"

An old friend of Dakk's from childhood, the daughter of the current leader of the Order of Magdalene and an irreplaceable friend, Serenity Christopher was also a slayer in training. Technically she was still learning the ropes and wasn't out on nightly patrols like he was doing. "Sister Charlotte said she couldn't get a hold of you so she asked me to try."

So that was the phone call earlier. Whoops, Dakk thought but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay, so did she need?"

"Checking on you, what else? Father Corven is coming to the church in the morning and she wanted to remind you to be on your best behavior," said Serenity in a matter of fact tone.

Sighing loudly, more like a groan of annoyance, Dakk spoke, "Otherwise i will be pulled into her office for yet another lecture on how much of a screw up i am to the organization? No thanks. I think I'll just be myself."

Dakk had little patience for bureaucrats like Corven, who was so old fashioned in how he thought the Magdalene Order should handle certain situations that he forced the entire church to listen to a sermon in etiquette that sounded like it came from the Middle Ages.

"Someday Dakk that sort of thinking will get you into trouble, as much as i am sure people respect you for it," said Serenity, who decided to move onto a better subject. Something that would get the male slayer's attention. Like a potential demon incursion. "I'm also calling because there's something going on in the Downey district. People calling about pentagrams and screaming about the end of days. Thought since you were probably bored you could take a look at it."

Like the roll of a dice Dakk's attention flipped in the right direction and he went into working mode. He also appreciated his friend looking out for him, even for trivial matters. "Sounds like fun. I'll check it out ASAP. Thanks, Serenity."

"No problem," she answered, but before she would have hung up she had to add one last detail. "But Dakk, when you come in later, please be on your best behavior. Charlotte doesn't want another argument to break out like last time."

"I'll try but i won't make any promises Serenity," he said, not feeling an ounce of regret regarding his words. Were it any other situation he would have worded his response better, added sugar to it or something or other since he was talking to the sweetest girl he knew, but when it came to the higher management everyone knew that there was little love between Dakk and them. They wanted cooperation, but for Dakk that wasn't the same as liking them.

For Serenity, she wanted his response to be better but she knew he always told it like it was. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," said Dakk softly before Serenity hung up. He closed his phone after a heavy sigh. He turned to look at the metropolis a couple miles away, lit up like a beacon in the darkness. Crystal Cove had many tall buildings, which surrounded a trio of skyscrapers known as the Tria Complex, and they shined the brightest among the buildings. To Dakk the city was more than his home. It was a never ending war zone, and he was one of the few front line soldiers meant to safeguard its citizens. Six million people counted on the slayers to protect them from the hellish monstrosities that had been terrorizing them since before recorded history. A never ending battle with little respite in between. It would have been a sad deal had he had a life outside being a slayer. He had surrendered that option years ago and felt no regret in doing so.

"Here we go again," said the slayer, who found himself smiling at the thought of battle ahead before getting on his motorbike and starting the engine. His mind went about mapping out the best path to the Downey district while he also slung his sword over his back, the sheath was emblazoned with Latin scripture.

To be honest, Dakk couldn't wait to use the blade. Not that he enjoyed the violence, it was because of the good that came from vanquishing of the monsters. It was his calling, and he would heed it, as a soldier of God. And because he was bored as hell.

Deep in the downtown of Crystal Cove, the warehouses were at peace. Warehouses zero one to thirteen were (out of a total of twenty-six) full of shipping containers and other forms of supply holdings. The nearby dock was one of the biggest importing docks on the entire East Coast of the United States and with it came a lot of goods.

And a whole lot of bad with it as well, as evidenced with the not-so-human presence in one of the emptiest buildings, Aptly numbered Warehouse 13 was a place where a meeting was supposed to take place. A single individual wrapped in a dark purple cloak and with menacing red eyes under the hood stood in the darkness where not a light was shinning.

A male with a raspy and demonic sounding voice whispered into the air. "Master, I serve thee."

A voice from beyond the realm of human understanding spoke directly to the demon's mind, speaking in a language long lost in the annals of man and thus extinct. The voice made the being tremble in its cloak and bow its head in shame. The demon was being berated, and rightfully so. "Yes, master...I am useless. I beg of you, make me useful..."

A moment of contemplation followed, while inside the being felt the urge to scream its request to make sure it was heard.

Then the voice gave it an order. A long worded list of instructions on what it wanted the demon to do, and as an exclamation point it also warned what would happen if it failed in its task.

The warning was a promise of a trip through hellfire and brimstone should it not succeed.

Raising its hands, the demon removed its hood, where a pair of red eyes behind a crude black helmet looking skull that looked like a knight. The demon got on one knee as a purple lighted pentagram formed in the concrete around it. A 'blessing' of sorts from his master, granting him the power of hell itself.

"Thank you, master. I, the demon Malefic, will not disappoint you."


	2. Report

"You're such a disappointment! You did it again?!"

The loud shout of admonishment from a small pudgy man dressed in black church garb and he was fuming so hard steam could almost be seen shooting out of his ears. Sweat came down the left temple of his balding head.

Meanwhile Dakk stood on the other side of the desk from Sister Charlotte. His uniform was dirty and torn in places from a rough night of action. He didn't seem perturbed by the shouting he was being subjected to. He even rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for the whole thing to end.

Sister Charlotte, a woman dressed in a nun's habit leaned on her elbows on the desk and held her hands to cover her mouth. She had remained quiet the entire time. Her eyes however, were on the slayer under her employ. She was waiting for the time to speak.

The little man walked around the desk and would have gotten into the slayer's face but he was a full foot shorter than the younger man.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you caused?!"

Dakk took it in stride, listing off everything with his fingers the things he knew he had helped indirectly destroy. "A hot dog cart, three no four cars, and defacing of at least two buildings. One of which had been on fire for an hour before I had arrived. Did I miss anything?"

Father Corven's veins thickened with anger, ready to explode. "How can you be so nonchalant about your performance? I swear-"

The slayer wasn't going to cower. this wasn't his first rodeo with Corven. "Far as I know I did what I was called for. The demon presence was taken care of. So a few pieces of property were destroyed in the process, at least no one was seriously hurt."

Already angered at the number of police reports that had been filed against the Order of Magdalene-not to mention being on the phone with the Mayor for nearly an hour apologizing for Dakk's actions- Father Corven was going to explode in his face.

Dakk crossed his arms over his chest, ready for the blast that was sure to come his way.

"Ahem."

Yet the tension was split in two when Sister Charlotte cleared her throat. She had kept quiet, waiting for her moment to come in between the two and was now making her move. "That is all we need to know, Dakk. Thank you for your hard work."

Corven turned around, flabbergasted that he had been ignored. Dakk let a smirk form on his face which vanished when the man turned around.

Feeling like he was overstaying his welcome not to mention feeling a bit tired Dakk stepped around Corven and put his hands behind his back before he addressed his superior. "Regardless, I'll see to it that I write apology letters to the proper authorities."

Charlotte nodded once, "Before that please get some rest Dakk. Pulling all night shifts on a constant basis is going to drain you, and I would like you to be in prime shape."

Dakk nodded once, "Will do, Sister." He appreciated her looking out for him, not to mention her attitude towards him. Charlotte had once been a slayer herself back in the day and had been good friend of Dakk's family. To the young slayer she was like an aunt he never had.

The slayer put a hand to his chest, "Vade ad Deum." The three word farewell, in Latin, translated as 'go with God'. The phrase was a staple of all slayer organizations on earth.

Charlotte nodded once again and allowed the slayer to leave without another word. Neither of them paid any attention to Corven who had been treated like he had been invisible for the last few minutes. He turned to the woman and remembering why he was upset, began to address her about the previous night's events.

Dakk closed the door behind him just before that tirade had started. The walls of the office he had just left were soundproof but he was certain that Charlotte was getting the brunt of the shouting he was supposed to have gotten. He felt sorry for her on that regard. She didn't have to protect him from the negative reception his work entailed but changing her mind would have been next to impossible.

Taking a deep breath Dakk took a few steps forward, and it was at that moment that he was reminded of the injuries he had received during the conflict hours earlier. Bruises and small cuts on his exposed skin were a constant but small issue. He was certain a few of his ribs were fractured. Yet he did his best to hide any discomfort or pain he felt. Not for his own sake but for those around him that would no doubt worry about his well being. How he managed to hide his injuries while in the presence of his superiors no one could figure out. Obviously he was tougher than his carefree attitude let on.

Still even with the small pain with each breath he took he swallowed it and went on walking down the hall with his feet getting heavier with each step.

"Dakk!"

From behind him the slayer heard Serenity's voice. Pushing the sting his body felt to the back of his mind he put on a smile and turned around. He did so as she reached him. "Hey, Serenity."

The red head approached him, dressed in her slayer uniform of a short free flow skirt that was the same color as Dakk's vest. She also wore a white dress shirt with a patch on the right breast pocket that was the official emblem of the Order of Magdalene. Her shiny red hair went just past her shoulders. Being half a foot shorter than Dakk even in heels Serenity had to look up to speak to him, her emerald green eyes catching Dakk's weary blue ones.

Her light pink lips curved into a smile that lifted Dakk's weary spirit. "Nice to see you back home safe and sound."

Dakk smirked, his cockiness peeking through with his words. "The night was nothing. More boom than anything. Demons were taken care of and still-" he peeked over her head at the door to Sister Charlotte's office. Though the walls and door were soundproof he didn't doubt that there was a shouting match going on behind that door. He was glad he wasn't part of it. "Can't seem to make anyone happy about one less demon in the world."

"I take it you just went through another session with the Father?"

"Full reprimand: shouting about damaged buildings, pissed off politicians, that sort of thing. Whole nine yards. I managed to get myself out of there before he went into my least favorite part of the deal."

Serenity didn't have to ask what he meant. This wasn't the first time they both had gone through this process. Usually when it came to dealing with Father Corven he would compare the slayers in the Magdalene Order with others on the east coast. His favorite, if one could call her that, was a female slayer in New York whose record was impeccable and flawless. Corven never failed to bring her into the conversation and say how every slayer should aspire to be her. It was arrogant beyond simple truth and Dakk couldn't stand being compared to someone else in terms of capability.

He had his own problems to deal with, he didn't need another.

Sighing Dakk changed the subject. "Sister Charlotte wants me to rest for awhile before I go back out." He turned to the window he had been passing, and took notice of the sun beginning to rise over the horizon in the distance. "I can't argue with her on that."

The rookie slayer before him agreed. She also had some good news to share. "I was hoping to find you before you got off shift. They gave me clearance to go into the field today."

Dakk raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

He had heard Serenity had passed the tests given to her by the trainers, often with flying colors. She had been training to be a slayer for the last six months and had become something of a prodigy. It wasn't a surprise to him. He had known her since they were kids and even as the daughter of a former slayer he knew Serenity had the talent to achieve a great career as a demon slayer.

She pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear bashfully. "Yeah...I thought you should be the first to know."

"That's great to hear. So I assume they assigned you to patrol with me?"

Usually slayers fresh out of training were sent into the field with a veteran to show them patrol routes and the like until they could handle a full shift by themselves. There were a few exceptions to that rule. Dakk had been working along ever since he had left training two years ago. He had insisted on being alone to help spread the manpower around Crystal Cove.

Serenity hesitated to answer his question at first. "Well, not exactly..."

Another set of footsteps came from the same direction that serenity had come from. A man with short silver hair and wearing a dark blue overcoat approached the two, a silver headed cane in his right hand though the man didn't appear to be older than the two slayers before him. His most distinguishing feature was the dark purple visor that covered his eyes and was partially hidden by the bangs of his hair.

Dakk recognized the man. "Zeig. I thought they sent you back to the Order of St. Lucia?"

The Order of St. Lucia was another demon slayer organization stationed at the US.-Canada border and was considerably bigger than the Magdalene Order. Zeig was a veteran slayer of over fifteen years in the service, and he had the scars to prove it. That was why he wore the visor. The man shook his head, "I requested my tenure here be extended. With the shortage of manpower here it was granted immediately."

Dakk tapped the other slayer on the shoulder, "Good to hear." He appreciated the help. Not only that but he also saw Zeig as one of his few friends in the Order. Zeig had also help train him back in the day.

Yet there was another reason the veteran slayer was still around. "Father Corven assigned Serenity to train under me, Dakk."

Dakk rolled his eyes. The good Father had struck again. "That guy must think I'd be a poor influence on her. Damn it." He chuckled at his own joke. He got a similar reaction out of the others.

"I better get to my chores. I'll see you guys later," said Serenity before she took off for the far end of the hall, leaving the two guys alone. Neither of them spoke a word until she was out of earshot.

"Please tell me you'll keep a close eye on her," said Dakk, his tone full of concern for his friend.

"We're going down to the shopping district for patrols tonight. Should be a safer route for her first time out," said Zeig.

"Good," Dakk replied with a great degree of relief. Though he wouldn't speak about it out loud if anything were to happen to Serenity he wouldn't know what to do with himself. 'Just glad to know she's in capable hands.'

Clearing his throat Zeig tapped his cane on the hard wood floor. "I'd best get to my room. It's going to be a long shift tonight so I better rest."

Dakk gave him a questionable look, but the corner of his mouth curved, "How does that work? You wear that thing it has to be dark all the time."

The veteran slayer tapped the head of the cane in the center of Dakk's chest like a bullseye was on it. "Shut up. I'm not technically blind."

"I know, I was joking," Dakk replied.

Bidding each other farewell both slayers returned to their quarters. Dakk's was located near the entrance to the Order's main door on the ground floor. The room was surprisingly simple for someone like him. No furniture save for the bed, dresser, and writing desk. A single window was over the bed and provided the only source of natural light that could enter the room. Closing the door behind him Dakk immediately went to his dresser where the top had a few pictures on it. One picture had a woman and a newly born infant in it inside the Order's infirmary. A woman with golden blond hair and in a hospital gown smiling brightly at the camera. Written in marker in the corner were the words 'Shandlia & Dakk, just born'. Another picture of the same woman, this time dressed in the dress uniform of the Order and holding a sword but still with that smile was in the center of the dresser top.

Dakk smiled lightly at the picture. "Hi mom." He placed the sword he used on the dresser top, the same one his mother held in her dress picture. She had used it during her active years and has passed on to her son when she passed. A ritual of sorts for Dakk after every shift was to inform his mother of how his day went. Not to get into detail but just how it unfolded.

He took a deep breath and simply said, "No one was seriously injured, and the demon was destroyed. Father Corven was upset about the damages but..." he wanted to speak of how Corven should be happy with the result of no loss of life, but knew it was a waste of time. Though he wore the cloth of God and spoke His word Dakk knew Corven was a bureaucrat through and through. That was one of the reasons he didn't get along with the man. Putting Corven in the back of his mind Dakk finished his personal report, "All in all it was a good day. Charlotte wants me to get rested up for tonight-" then he remembered. "Oh yeah Serenity is going to start patrols with Zeig tonight. Think I'll keep an extra ear out in case they run into trouble, though I know Zeig can take care of most situations."

He knew his mom would be proud of Serenity for making it to being a slayer. The Tribals and Christophers were old family friends since the time of their grandparents. They always looked out for each other which is why they got along well.

The slayer smiled and soon fought back a yawn. He knew that, were she here, his mother would be telling him to get to bed before he passed out. Being as old as he was Dakk would complain to her to stop treating him like a child but in the end he would oblige. Mother knows best, after all.

And he wouldn't ignore her advice either.

Yet there was one last thing he wanted to get off his chest. He lowered his head, as if in shame. "I want to think you'd be proud of me for all I've done since you've been gone." Raising his head he looked at the last picture on the right side of the dresser. It was a more recent picture with Dakk and his mother standing together after he had applied to be a slayer. He had been accepted easily, given his skill and pedigree. His mom had been there to congratulate him before they had the picture taken.

It was the last picture they would ever share together. A mere few hours later, Shandlia was gone, leaving her son to fend for himself.

That was two years ago. How would she react to how he had turned out? Would she have been proud of him? Folks in the Order that had known her would say she would be damn proud of her son.

Yet, some doubt was in the soul of the son. He wasn't convinced himself. He wasn't going to hide in a corner with self pity. He would turn that into fuel for his hard work. Until he felt proud of his own accomplishments he would fight on.

"But I think its time for a nap." Walking over to his bed Dakk sat down on the edge of the mattress and sighed heavily, the pain and aches in his body beginning to really affect him. He decided to push his own troubles to the back of his mind and laid down.

He took one last look at the picture of him and his mother on the dresser. "Night mom. I miss you."

He closed his eyes and relaxed, and within minutes he went from relaxing to deep sleep.

As the sun rose over Crystal Cove bringing light to the city above, at the underside of the Memorial Mall deep within the heart of the metropolis. The mall had an addition to it that made it unique in the country if not the world in that it had its own subway station. With tunnels connected to all four corners of the city you could come to the mall from anywhere.

But while the people flocked to the mall to work or shop, deep in the darkened tunnels the demon servant known as Malefic was ushering in a special gateway. By his master's orders he was putting up a gateway that led to his home realm. From there, hell would ensue when demons would cross over into the human world in droves.

It would take time, but he would prove his usefulness to his master, and nothing not even the various demon slayer organizations that surrounded him would be able to stop him or his horde.


End file.
